


Pie ;)

by angelofsassguard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, PWP, Pie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofsassguard/pseuds/angelofsassguard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a baker, Dean loves pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie ;)

Novak’s Bakery!! Where it’s either hot or not a pastry! The neon sign illuminated the darkness around it. Dean wandered wearily to the door and read the  menu on display.  _Finally a place with pie!_  As he entered the cozy shop, the smell of cherry pie dominated the atmosphere. A medium guy with blue eyes and dark brown hair approached the counter. “Hello sir, welcome to Novak’s, how may I help you?” the line came out perfectly, with a rehearsed smile.  Dean smiled politely, “ Well …uh  .. Castiel.” He said noticing the name tag, “ I would like some cherry pie.” 

  
“Sure, right away sir.” Castiel said leaving the counter and reappearing with a piping hot cherry pie.

  
“Thanks Cas .. Can I call you that?!” Dean said paying for his pie.

  
“Of course sir-“

  
“Dean!”  he said turning around to depart.

  
“Do come again … Dean.” Cas called after him

  
“ If the pie’s good!” Dean returned

* * *

  
The pie was good! As a matter of fact it was the best damn pie Dean had ever tasted!

  
“Hey Sam!” Dean called to his younger brother, “ I’m going out for pie.”

  
“Didn’t you just eat …” Sam paused, “ You know what, bring me back some salad too.”

  
“Don’t take this as an invitation to have your weirdass boyfriend over.” Dean yelled as he rolled out the door, " And no shenanigans on my sofa!".

  
“ What … no of course not! Would I really,noooo!”

  
Dean left. Sam rushed over to the phone and punched speed dial two, one of course being his brother. “Gabe we have half an hour!”

  
 Suddenly there was a ring at the door, as the door flew open Sam was attacked by hungry lips meeting his. “Unghf .. hello Gabriel!” was all he managed to get out.

* * *

  
“No no no no nonononononono!!” was all Dean could say as he ran up to the Bakery greeted by a closed sign. All this way for pie and then there was none.

  
“ The pie was that good huh.” He heard a voice behind him say.

  
Dean turned around smiling, “ I’d kiss the cook!”

Cas smiled and felt his face heating up “ Why don’t you come around back and I’ll make you a new one, on the house!”

  
“Isn’t the house closed, besides I don’t want to trouble ya.”

  
“Nah I insist, not much to do home anyway.”

  
Dean followed Cas . Observing the Bakery and noting the things that he missed earlier.

  
“Here’s where the magic happens,” Cas announced as they entered the kitchen. There were  silver shelves attached to the wall, stacked neatly with ingredients and pans that hung luminously from the ceiling, “And I just happen to be the magician!” Cas smiled.

  
Dean blushed a bit remembering what he’d said earlier. “Okay soooo I’ve already got some stuff prepared for tomorrow we’ll just use that.” Cas said as he maneuvered expertly around the kitchen, dominating really, Dean thought. “Need any help?” Dean asked, feeling totally useless, it was quite emasculating, now he understood why he never really ventured into the kitchen.  
“You can pass me that pan.” Cas motioned to the pan hanging adjacent to Dean. He carried it to him.

  
“ Wanna taste it?” Cas asked as he poured some cherry filling into a container, licking his finger when some fell on it. Dean watched him as he pushed his finger in and out of his mouth, moving his tongue over it one final time. God damn was it a turn on! Suddenly he wasn’t licking his finger anymore but had taken up Dean’s–

  
“Wanna taste?” Cas’ words rang again, his eyes hooded.

  
“What….. um sure.” Dean replied snapping out of his trance, realizing he was awkwardly hard on. Cas handed a silver spoon over to him and he began to trail its contents over his tongue and Damn! It was good. Cas stared for what seemed like forever at what seemed like pie porn, his pupils dilate and face unreadable. Dean, noticing this, decided to cock-tease dragging his tongue around the base of the spoon and flicking it upright.

  
Cas was now awkwardly in his personal space. Dean lowered the spoon to Cas’ lips where he grasped it and pressed it to his tongue, leaning in to lick Dean’s face where cherry filling was smeared. Dean felt all the blood rush to his throbbing manhood and he elicited a moan. He grabbed unto Cas’ hair and pulled him up into a passionate, lustful kiss, rubbing against his crotch creating friction between them dragging out a moan from Cas.

  
“Dammit!” Dean swore. His manhood tenting his jeans aching to be released. Cas’ finger trailed down to his zipper and single handedly freed his protruding dick, stroking it. Dean’s hip immediately bucked into Cas’s hand wanting more, while ridding Cas of his shirt.  _Mother of God baking does a man some good Dean thought._  
Their bodies press together violently as Cas’ back softly lands on a table,  _When did he even lose his shirt?_  Dean kissed Cas hungrily, sucking on a nipple eliciting ragged moans and frequent swearing from the man. Cas suddenly turned them over and began straddling his hips. Suddenly a cool liquid was being poured down Dean’s chest. Cherry filling.  
Cas tongue followed every drizzle of cherry filling , licking and sucking Dean’s nipples clean, moving down his torso lingering at his hips before finally claiming his manhood. He took in his whole length moving his tongue expertly over the tip of Dean’s dick, holding his hips in place. Dean arched his back and bucked his hips into Castiel’s mouth. The man then started to hum, hollowing his cheeks, oh God no, Dean could feel it he was going to come any minute now. And he did. All over Cas.  
Cas wasn’t finished just yet, if anything he learnt as a salesman was to always satisfy his customers. He turned Dean over on his stomach, and leaned  in to kiss his neck.

  
“The thing about being a Baker,” he whispered in his ear, “Is that you’re familiar with all types of buns!” now smacking Dean’s ass.  
With that said Cas entered Dean without warning, hitting his prostate directly causing the man to whimper.

  
“Fuck!” Dean swore.

  
“That’s exactly what I plan to do.” He said hitting that spot again. Dean howling with pleasure, back arched if not, almost broken. 

  
“Shit Cas!” Dean almost screamed in pleasure, “ Cas oh god, Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas, I’m gonna Caaaaaaaaaaassss!” coming all over the table once again. Cas following suit right after.

  
Both men laid next to each other. “ Cherry Pie right?!” Cas asked

  
“Yup!” Dean replied.

  
“Have it for you first thing tomorrow!”

* * *

  
Dean shut the door. Sam rushed to him,“Where’s the salad?” Sam asked “… and the pie?”

  
“They were umm… closed” Dean smiled to himself and headed up the stairs.

  
“Uh Dean..” Sam started after him, “ Can’t we just-“

  
 As the bedroom door flew open Dean came face to face with Gabriel’s body  _sprawled out_  ,on  _his bed_  , completely  _naked_.

  
“SAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot. I tried a thing hope you like it.


End file.
